


Shawn Worships Mommy — Ch. 3

by SPARTAN047



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Black Cat, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Anastasia - Freeform, Ass Sniffing, Black Cat - Freeform, D/s, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Incest, JOI - Freeform, Latex, Malesub, Rubber, Shawn - Freeform, ass licking, ass worship, gfd, high heel worship, mommy, mother - Freeform, mother-son incest, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Shawn just can't resist the smell of his mother's ass, so she gives it to him covered in a latex wrapping paper. She knows he will love it to bits.





	Shawn Worships Mommy — Ch. 3

_Fetishes: latex, ass worship, femdom, malesub, D/s, ass licking, rubber, high heel worship, JOI, gentle femdom, GFD, ass sniffing_

 

_Tags: Black Cat, Shawn, Anastasia, mommy, incest, mother-son incest, mother, son_

 

 

Shawn collapsed back in his bed after he was done spanking his monkey for the third time in a row. He sighed and ran a palm over his face, the memory of licking his mother’s boots on the first day she caught him staring at her in the bedroom wearing latex, and then the time she stroked his cock in the car. And the pièce de résistance — her teasing him with those snugly fitting leather outfits in that boutique’s changing room had broken him completely. He was willing to be his mother’s latex-sniffing little boy, as well as a confirmed leather ass kisser. He looked around the room and found his phone. Picking it up, he entered his passcode and began to look through the pictures of his mother he had saved there from a little photoshoot he had persuaded her to take after they retuned from the fetish boutique with several lather pants slathered in his creamy cum.

He looked down at his hardening cock again. It wouldn't do. He just couldn’t stop giving himself rug burn all the time now. He had to let his pants down discreetly under the covers and grip his hardness under them, the jerking movement quite obvious even to someone who wasn't paying attention to his nethers. And it took around six or seven releases for him to relax and feel sleepy — but he still had more erotic thoughts of his mother before he drifted off.

He sighed and pulled his pants and underwear down, tossing them to the foot of the bed. He reached for a bottle of lotion near his bed on a bedside table, upturning it to pour out a generous amount of lotion on his palm. He sniffed it cautiously. It smelled like cocoa and vanilla, which were the ingredients used. None of it compared to his mother’s big, beautiful round ass, though. It's musky, sexy scent which was always present when she wore that latex outfit he just couldn't resist licking all over was the best kind of pheromones he needed to produce that huge load he splattered over his mother’s leather pants that day. He hoped his mother would come in and let him cum that way, his face buried deep into her latex-clad butt while he jerked himself off and pumped his hips towards his fist. 

An even better wet dream was if she did that to him; it would be the ultimate jerk off heaven. Her soft hand stroking his cock up and down as he moaned, begged for more, and thrust his hips against her palm while she helped him release his tension all over her shiny rubber ass … the thought made him start to move his hips up and down, dreaming that his mother was right next to him, whispering naughty things in his ear as her hand pumped his cock up and down.

He slipped his hands under the covers and placed it on his cock. He moaned as quietly as possible when he felt his hardened member poking against the soft fabric of his duvet. He gripped his cock, letting his fist slide around it to cover his whole length with the lotion. He used his fingers to spread it all over himself. He bent his fingers so they were touching each other, as if gripping a pencil with his wrist bent downwards at a rather awkward angle. He allowed his fingertips to open up a little as he stroked the soft skin covering his member in the middle. An electric jolt passed through him when he rubbed the ring around his dick where it was cut. 

He moved his fingers up to his glans and caressed it gently too. His hips instinctively thrust upwards towards his hand. He whimpered softly. He really wanted to fuck something or have his face buried in his mommy’s cleavage, ass cheeks, or pussy. If she was letting him dry hump her ass cleft, titties, or thrusting it against her wet, juicy pussy on the outside before he made a little ‘slip’ and accidentally shoved his hard, throbbing meat right up inside his mother’s dripping cunt, making them both cry out in shock and pleasure … if only. The little dream of his kept him so hard and painfully erect, he wanted to wrap his duvet around his member and thrust against the softness just to feel better. Besides, it might even numb the feeling a little so he didn't cum too early. He wanted this moment to last.

He flipped through the pictures on his phone in the ‘Mommy Visits Fetish Boutique’ folder, slowly pumping his hips upwards and letting his cock slide through the ring he made with his fingers and thumb to look like a pussy. His mother was bending over and showing him her enormous ass cheeks through a set of pink leather pants with ‘Kiss me for good luck’ written across her booty. His cock throbbed. He flipped to the next one. His mother was standing up with her back towards him, wearing black leather pants with criss-cross side-ties going down her legs. Some of her thighs and calves were exposed from it. She was pointing to her leather-clad ass with an index finger, as if to say, ‘Come here and kiss my ass good morning, little boy!’ He groaned in frustration, wishing he actually got to do that in the changing room. His hand moved up and down his cock faster.

He flipped to the next picture. His mother was now bending over to show that fat ass bulging out in a pair of shiny black leather pants, this time with ‘Kiss me if you love me’ scrawled across both ass cheeks. He jerked even harder, thinking of pressing his lips all over his mommy’s lovely booty as he begged for permission to tug her pants down and access her bare ass. Next. His mother still bent over, pulling the right side of her pants down to reveal her bare right ass cheek, a little red thong splitting her ass down the middle. The thread of the thong which went into a woman’s ass crack had disappeared between her huge hiney, barely visible over her protruding curves. He started fucking his fist in desperation, wishing his mother was right there so he could press his warm lips against her sweaty butt as she pulled her pants down like that.

He flipped to the next one. His mother was now bent over almost double, the leather pants down to her knees and showing her entire juicy ass in all its glory. Even the backs of her creamy white thighs were prominent in the picture. He flipped to the next picture. She had let her pants slide down to her ankles. The whole shot was of her grabbing her own ass and pulling the cheeks apart, letting everyone see between them. Her ass crack was on display, the thread of the thong barely covering her gleaming white butthole. She had bleached the entire skin of her crack and hole to make it look clean as a whistle. His hand kept up the quick up-and-down motions on his cock, now very close to blowing his load. 

He swiped left. The next picture showed his mother with the thong down to her knees too. Her entire ass crack and hole was visible. She appeared to be tapping her asshole as if commanding her slaves to kiss it, make out with it for as long as she wanted. He pumped away at his cock, ready to spray semen all over the covers and sheets. He swiped left again. His mother was pushing her index finger into her asshole while bent over up to the second knuckle. He moaned and pushed his cock tip against the sheets, ready to erupt. He wished he had taken some video footage of Mommy finger-fucking her asshole, but it was all clearly replaying in his head. His mother with her ass out towards his adoring eyes, her finger shoved inside her starfish to the knuckle, moving a second finger towards her hole to push it in, his eyes wide and unable to move from her lovely ass, wishing he could help her with his tongue, and about to lean closer to sniff her butt and hope that she would take out her finger covered in the scent of her ass, ass juices, and sweat to push into his mouth so she could suck it clean …

Shawn rubbed and pumped his meat for all he was worth now. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He moved his ass higher, ready to erupt all over that soft fabric …

‘Honey?’ said a voice from outside his door. ‘Are you awake?’

Shawn’s hand flew off his cock in a panic. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! He tossed his phone under his pillow, dropped down on the bed and pretended to be half-asleep. He tucked the covers around him a little more firmly, turning to one side. He winced as his aching cock and balls protested at the volume of accumulated semen he was holding back. He let out a slight whimper of pain as his blue balls gave him some shooting pains through his lower half, insisting that he let out all of his warm semen. He held it back with great difficulty as his door opened.

Anastasia looked through a crack in the door. ‘Are you awake, sweetie?’

Shawn pretended to have just woken up, taking care not to let his semi-erection show through the covers. ‘I was half-asleep, mommy. What happened?’

Anastasia walked in and flicked the lights on. Shawn’s eyes widened, and he swallowed hard, wishing to goodness his mother wouldn't tease him like this.

She was completely topless, wearing nothing on her upper body. Her large breasts swung free, bouncing around like huge beach balls. Her lower half was only covered with shiny latex leggings, making Shawn’s aching member pulse with longing. She walked inside, her hips and ass swaying hypnotically. Shawn’s eyes followed her legs with every step, wishing he was behind her to see how the latex moulded itself to her big ass.

‘Sweetie, mommy couldn't sleep at all,’ said Anastasia, sitting down next to him. ‘I kept thinking of you behind me as I lay with my ass jutting out over the side of the bed. You would be on the floor, licking and kissing my asshole so I could fall asleep with a soothing tongue on my behind. Do you think you could play with mommy again so we both can rest? I know you must be tired, but …’

She stopped talking and gasped, looking down at the covers. Shawn followed her gaze and was horrified to see that his erection had popped up again, making itself visible even under the covers. He had a huge tent popping through the duvet, probably from his mother talking dirty about worshipping her ass before sleeping.

‘Oh my God,’ he gasped. ‘I’m sorry, mommy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that to happen, I just …’

He was cut off when Anastasia reached under the duvet and grabbed his cock in one smooth motion. She started pumping him up and down. His cock rose again, his throbbing stiffness touching the covers. His balls filled up with cum again, preparing for his imminent release.

‘So … were you thinking about me too, honey?’ whispered Anastasia. ‘Did you dream of mommy teasing you with her body again?’

Shawn hesitated. He didn't know if she would punish him or praise him for being naughty and jerking off without her permission. Anastasia took matters into her own hands.

‘It’s okay, sweetie,’ she whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Her soft breasts brushed against his face as she lay down next to him. He opened his mouth to take her nipples in them and suck them gently while she masturbated him, but they were now above his head. He stretched his neck towards them, his expression pleading and desperate. 

Her hand beat out a steady rhythm on his hard cock. ‘You can tell mommy everything, I'm not angry. But next time you're horny and need release, you must come to mommy and ask her to help you. I won't tie you up or deny you orgasms, or put you in chastity, but you must have all your releases in front of my loving eyes. I want you to associate your orgasms and pleasure with me and me only, so that you don't fall for those stupid bimbos or fat sluts at your school. I want Mommy to be the first thing you think of, last person you dream of, and someone who comes up in your mind while watching porn in place of Alexis Texas, Macy Cartel, Alexis Grace, Sadie Holmes, Tori Black, Remi LaCroix, or Riley Reid, or even all of them put together.’

Shawn moaned and tried to suck his mother’s nipples again, thrusting his hips at her. His glans brushed against the latex covering her pussy as her soft palm enveloped his cock, teasing the sensitive underside. He pushed his face into her toned stomach, desperate for any kind of contact with her soft skin. He started kissing her stomach, leaving a few licks over it and moaning continuously as he tried to taste her. He moved his naked body over to hers, wishing she was naked too. He really wanted to fuck her hard or let her ride him. At a minimum, he wanted his cock to be touching somewhere between her legs. Whether it was her gorgeous ass, glistening pussy, or some intercrural sex between her legs, anything would do for him right now.

‘No, mommy,’ he gasped, ‘I won't think of or touch any porn star, even Alison Tyler, Nicole Aniston, Nina Hartley (and other GILFs), Jenna Jameson, Sunny Leone, or Samantha Saint. You’re the only porn starlet and babe I want to serve forever, please use me and own me.’

‘Good boy,’ she whispered in his ear, her lips brushing his earlobe. She kissed the sensitive mound of flesh hanging near his jawline, then took it between her teeth to nibble it gently. Shawn felt a few chills dancing down his spine as she did. ‘Do you promise to tribute all of your cum to me, and me only?’

‘Yes, mommy,’ groaned Shawn, now starting to hump her leggings with his cock pressing between her thighs.

‘Do you agree never to moan Ashley Sinclair’s name while you jerk off in your sleep, ever again?’ she murmured, licking his ear.

‘No, Mommy,’ gasped Shawn, panting as he tried fucking his mother’s legs harder.

‘Do you promise to be a good boy and worship your mother’s body every day, as you promised me earlier?’ Her mouth started kissing down his neck towards the nape and licking his spine.

‘Yes, Mommy, please,’ gasped Shawn, his hips moving like a metronome against his mother’s thighs. The slap-slap-slap sounds they made were music to his ears. He couldn't wait to stain her leggings with several loads of his thick, warm cum.

‘All right, Shawny,’ whispered his mother, grabbing his ass and pulling him close to her. She shoved her nipples in his mouth. ‘Suck on these as hard as you can, baby, and cum for me. Cum for mommy's leggings. Press your cock into my thighs and fuck them hard, stain them white for me.’

Her teasing words and the way she was massaging his ass drove Shawn over the edge. The sensation of her soft nipples which felt harder than iron in his mouth was also a huge motivation. Her body was soft, sensual, and made for a good hard fuck. Even though Shawn wasn't privy to that side of her yet, he found it easy enough to get off from her soft breasts, warm rubber pants and the way her legs touched his cock through the rubber. He cried out in pleasure, his cock erupting with thick, hot seed all over the bed and her latex pants. Several ropes of warm cum came out of his tip in huge spurts, giving the bed a characteristic smell of sex. He kept thrusting without any intention of stopping, his lust fuelled by his mother’s warm body against his own. More cum burst out of his cock, the squeaking sounds of rubber and skin meeting filling the room. His mother leaned down and kissed him hard, her tongue thrusting into his mouth blindly. He kissed back desperately, wanting to explore the entirety of her mouth and body with his own. His thrusts slowed down enough to start covering her thighs and the back of her pants with cumstains. She withdrew from him abruptly, much to his chagrin, and stood up to walk out. 

‘M-mommy?’ he asked, his eyes closing as he felt weariness overcome his momentary impetus of full balls. ‘Where are you going? Please cuddle me to sleep, I just feel so lonely tonight and I need you with me. That leg hump was enough to show how much we love each other, I just —’

‘Shhhhh, darling,’ she whispered, placing a finger over his mouth. ‘I'm not going anywhere, I just had to get dressed for tomorrow’s occasion which I remembered I had a good costume for. It'll be a special day for you, my darling boy. Go to sleep, and rest well, because you’ll be drained even more tomorrow. I'll be back soon.’

She turned around and walked away, her huge ass swaying in her leather pants. Shawn stared after her, giving a few sniffs. He didn't want her warm body to be away from his for even a moment, but he trusted her if she said she would be back when she had his treat for the next day ready. Mommy wouldn't lie to him or leave him disappointed, even if she had to go elsewhere for a while. He trusted her very much, but he wished these things didn't have to be so unexpected. He drifted off to sleep, his body weary and worn out from all the activities they’d performed. He was determined to wait until Mommy came back with her surprise and cuddled him to sleep, but his brain was even more adamant in making his eyes close before he saw the sexy sight of his topless mother coming back in with those wide hips shimmying and her tits bouncing. Maybe she’d even turn around and slap her own ass to tease him. He would find that out in the morning, with a bit of luck.

********************

Shawn woke up slowly, his eyelids heavy and weighed down with weariness. He looked up to see darkness over him. That was odd, surely it was morning. He couldn't tell for sure because he couldn't see anything beyond whatever black was over him. He reached for his phone and pressed the home button. His screen lit up. It said 8:03 am. How come he couldn’t —

‘Good morning, Shawny,’ whispered a familiar, sexy voice above him.

Shawn was speechless. He looked around the ass he could now see hovering above him and saw the grinning face of his mother. 

‘Here you go, Shawny,’ she whispered. ‘Look at your Mommy’s huge, rubbery ass. Don't you just long for it to be rubbed on your face all night, baby?’

Shawn opened his mouth to tell his mommy how sexy and boner-inducing her ass was, but he couldn't say a word. Her ass was floating over his adoring eyes. He wanted his mouth and lips to be all over it, kissing it all over like a lover. Her ass was his lover in a way, along with those sexy boots she wore all the time. He gaped at her ass swaying over his face, his cock rising already. Damn morning wood.

‘M-mommy?' he said. ‘This outfit is a little too sexy for me … what did you get?’

His mother giggled and stood up. She revealed herself fully to him — or so it seemed, since she was wearing a latex catsuit with the front having an open V-neck right down to her stomach. Her cute little navel was peeking out from the corner of the V. The outfit had fur on the legs and décolletage. Its shiny black colour and shape was a dead giveaway — she had acquired the costume for the Black Cat to seduce her son on the morning of his comic convention. Or that was what he thought was today, but his mind was too hazy to recall it since that sexy butt was in his sights.

‘You like that, Shawny?’ she asked, shimmying her shoulders and hips so her heavy breasts shook like huge bowls of jelly. She turned around and posed for him, pushing her left hip out and leaning to the right. 

‘What do you think?’ she asked him, bending over and sticking her ass in his face. ‘Is your little cock hard for Mommy already? Do you want to get close up to me and kiss this fine ass the way you have all these days? You can have this to yourself all day if you want, because your dad has already left for a road trip.’

 

Shawn’s cock was about to explode out of his pants and cover the walls with his hot cream on hearing her words. He staggered forwards like a drunk teenager, placing both hands on her ass and leaning over. He kissed her left bum cheek once, and then the right. He stood back up as if awaiting instructions.

‘Good boy,’ said Anastasia, patting him on the head. ‘Now get on the bed and lie down. Mommy wants you to sniff her ass while I tell you how I want you to jerk off.’

Shawn was on the bed faster than you could blink. He lay down, pulled his pants down to his ankles and tossed them over the edge. He stuck his hands inside his briefs and started pulling them down a little slower. His cock popped out, already hard and waiting for her. He moved the waistband around under his dick, using it to rub the sensitive spot under his cock. He took his hands away from it and started rubbing his cock up and down, batting it between his hands, and even gave it a few firm strokes right in front of his mother’s eyes. She followed every movement of his cock, fascinated by how hard he was and how she could control it just by wearing some shiny material. She snapped back to reality after seeing him spitting on his hands and using it to lube up his meat.

‘Bad Shawny,’ she whispered, rubbing her pussy through the rubber unconsciously. ‘You were supposed to wait for my instructions in jerking off, now I’ll have to punish you by prolonging your orgasm. Do you think your little cock and swollen little balls will have enough cum for me anyway.’

Shawn blinked as he took his hands off his dick and started to rub his palm over the tip, gathering some precum over it. He rubbed it across the ring on his cock where it had been cut. ‘Um, it’s not that little, mommy. I’m sure I could cover your face in cum if you wanted me to.’

‘Oh, you dirty little boy,’ said Anastasia, walking forwards to stand next to him. She grabbed his cock, moving her hand along its length in full, firm strokes. He whimpered as it stood up taller and more erect than he could get it, aching for release. She leaned down and placed a single kiss on the tip. ‘Do you like that? And you should be ashamed for how hard this is.’ She squeezed his cock, making him gasp. ‘It’s harder than it ever was when you were rubbing it. Let’s see what this does.’

She put her boots up on the bed and stood over him, looking down on her son while bent over. She smiled as she saw his cute face below her, looking up at her curvy, mature body with the fascination only a child could have for his mother. She twisted her hand around his cock with a couple more strokes before placing her ass over his face, bringing it lower until it touched his nose. He breathed in the sweat and scent of her rubber eagerly, letting out a moan. She laughed as she dropped her ass on him and started grinding herself on him.

‘Good boy,’ she said, taking his hand and placing it on his cock. ‘Stroke yourself nice and hard. Stroke for Mommy.’

Shawn grabbed his cock firmly, moving his fist up and down and stroking himself like she wanted. He gasped as his hips involuntarily thrust at her face while she stared down at him, nearly naked and jacking off for her. He felt the same perverse thrill he had experienced every time he used her panties to masturbate, or when she posed for him with her ass pushed out in tight spandex or a tiny thong showing her soft, naked butt. He moved his whole arm slowly, enjoying the light feel of his dexterous fingers on his cock as he brushed his tips on it. He gave a visible shudder of pleasure, his cock throbbing and at the ready.

‘That’s a good boy,’ said Anastasia, giving him a show as well by rubbing herself through the latex. She mauled her pussy firmly, struggling to get off as quickly as she could. It was like she had forgotten she was wearing clothes over her bald mound. ‘Stroke yourself nice and quick for Mommy. Give me a good show while you love yourself, honey.’

Shawn began stroking himself faster, hoping she would let him cum soon. He didn’t think he could hold back much longer with that ass over his face. He jerked his hips and pumped away for all he was worth.

‘Do you feel that perfect ass pressing down on your face, son?’ asked Anastasia, sitting down on him. Her huge ass covered his entire face, even going over his cheeks and nearly reaching his ears. ‘That’s what I like to see, my son’s cute face covered entirely by my perfect butt cheeks. Jerk yourself harder and faster for Mommy. Sniff my ass and kiss it through the leather.’

Shawn let out a muffled moan, his cock turning harder than diamonds as she gave him instructions on what to do. He breathed in, taking the sexy scent of the latex on his face. He kissed her ass through the rubber several times, wishing she would take mercy on him and pull them down so he could have the sweat on her ass rubbed and mashed all over his cheeks and nose. He could hardly wait for her to force his head between her ass and clean the droplets of sweat out of there for the rest of the day.

Anastasia abruptly stood up and pulled something out of her pocket. She dropped it on his chest and got off the bed, walking to the door. Shawn stared after her in consternation while her enormous butt swayed in front of him. 

‘Put that on and come into my bedroom, Shawny,’ said Anastasia, pausing in the doorway to bend over and smack her ass. She put her shoulders up, turned around and winked at him, making his meat throb, and placed her hands on her hips as she struck another pose in the doorway while moving her ass from side to side, ensuring his focus was on it. ‘I’m looking forward to this.’

Shawn stared down at the red-and-blue outfit on his chest, picking it up and taking a whiff. Wait … that was spandex. Did that mean he was, ironically enough, going to be trapped in the Black Cat’s web?

He took off his shirt and tossed it in the laundry, putting the spandex outfit on and checking himself in the mirror. It fit him very closely, making it slightly uncomfortable in the crotch area. His cock was constricted by the spandex, but he still had quite a huge bulge showing in the front. It fit his teenage body well though, highlighting his lean muscles. It would be enjoyable if he had to fight Black Cat for stealing or something, though that might have to wait.

He walked to his mother’s bedroom, looking inside the doorway. His heart stood still. She was waiting for him with her tongue out, moistening her soft lips while towering over his small frame. She held out her hand and pulled him closer, crushing him to her soft breasts as he looked up at her in awe. There was no way he could resist her charms. Anastasia leaned down to kiss him on the mouth, exploring him thoroughly with her tongue. She withdrew after a while, lifting him up and carrying him to the bed. She placed him down gently, swinging a leg over his face and pushing her latex butt in it again. She leaned down and took his cock in her hand, stroking it gently.

‘Do you like this latex ass in your face, Shawny?’ she said, moving it along his shaft and dipping her head to lick it.

‘Y-yes!’ moaned Shawn eagerly, wishing she would take it into her mouth and suck it like a lollipop. He reached up and gave her latex-clad ass a firm spank, making her giggle. She loved feeling any part of her son on her ass.

‘Then kiss it, darling.’ She twisted her hand backwards to point at the centre of her right ass cheek, tapping it with a long nail. ‘Kiss it right here. Does Spidey love ass so much he’s willing to forget about crime and get to work worshipping this huge, Goddess ass of mine?’

‘Y-Yes, mommy,’ panted Shawn, moving to her butt cheek while she teased his cock. He planted a soft, wet kiss on it, leaving the impression of his lips with some spit over there.

‘That felt so good, son,’ she said, spanking her other cheek. ‘Now kiss my left cheek right there, in the middle. I want to feel your lips burning a hole through my rubber to my ass. Show me how much you love this ass encased in rubber just for you, like you want to be behind it even while you go to school. You wouldn’t mind kissing my ass and licking this shiny rubber to see it wet in public all the way to school, would you, dear?’

’N-no, mommy,’ gasped Shawn, leaning towards her left bum cheek and kissing there, too. He felt his cock about to erupt already, and decided that he really wanted to cum hard while worshipping her ass. ‘I love your ass more than anything else. It would be a real honour to kiss it in public while going to school, while coming back, in the car as you get in and out, or while going out of the house and coming back in. I love how big and soft your ass is, I want it to be my pillow someday.’

‘If you worship this ass well, it just might become that, honey,’ said his mother, leaning down to start licking his cock. ‘Now start sniffing this latex on my butt for a while before I say you can lick it. I want to hear the sniffs you give it, loud and clear. I can smell the precum and arousal from your cock, I hope you can see how wet and hot I am under this rubber for you.’

Shawn moaned as Anastasia started to rub his cock and lick every part of it. He leaned up, buried his face deep into her ass and gave it very audible sniffs. He moved his face around her bottom, breathing it in along with the rubber as deeply as he could. He smelled her ass covered in rubber from her crack outwards to her right cheek while giving it a few intermittent kisses, then moved back inwards to her crack. He buried his nose in it, sniffing up and down its length. He kissed her ass crack fully from near her pussy to the top, then moved back down, kissing and licking every inch of the hot rubber back to where her pussy was. He pushed his face into the spot near her pussy and let her grind on his face, wishing it was bare so he could see how wet and juicy she was.

Anastasia felt her pussy grow wetter as her son shoved his face in it. She reached down with one hand and started rubbing herself again through the rubber, moaning encouragement to him. He started moving his face randomly across her ass to smell the latex, leaving kisses on the spots which felt softest and sweatiest to him. He moaned at the thought of her moist ass and pussy grinding on his face, giving him a mouthful of salt to drink up. He didn’t care, it was totally worth it to have one taste of that divine ass crack and slit covering his mouth.

Anastasia took the tip of his cock into her mouth and sucked it gently, allowing it to go in at half his length. He struggled to thrust his whole cock into her mouth, but she didn’t allow it. She used her mouth to cover the other half of his cock and stop it going into her mouth. She knew the teasing would make him cum hard before long, and she knew exactly where she wanted it. She licked her lips.

‘Are you ready to cum for me, Shawny?’ she asked, giving him a long, slow lick right up the centreline of his shaft. The sensation made him groan and thrust up, his shuddering body speaking louder than he did.

‘Y-yes, mommy!’ he moaned, pushing his hips against her hand. His cock slid between her fingers and palm, leaving streaks of precum all over her hands. ‘P-please finish me off, I can’t stand it anymore! Please let me cum!’

‘Oh?’ she said in a naughty voice. She ran delicate fingers all over his cock and licked the glans with the ring around it, making his nuts tighten. ‘You want it so bad, do you? Bury your face in my ass and say that Black Cat’s ass is the only criminal case Spidey can’t solve, because it’s criminally sexy! Say it now and you can cum!’

Shawn pushed his face into her ass cheeks. Her ass vibrated as he did what he was told, although she couldn't make out the muffled words. It didn’t matter, of course, since what he said came from the heart anyway. She intensified her tempo on his dick.

‘Get ready, Shawny,’ she said, smiling. ‘Mommy’s going to make you cum like a geyser!’

Shawn gave a muffled moan and nodded, his face humping her ass. Anastasia could feel her butt rising off the bed as he did. She smiled. He was really eager for ass.

‘Here you go, Shawny, or rather, HERE YOU CUM!’

Her licking turned into a slow, slurping suckfest. Shawn cried out and thrust his cock into her mouth, now unobstructed by her hands. He fucked her face for a few minutes nonstop and then the first spurt of cum flew down her throat. She muttered a mild curse and spun around, sitting on his cock while facing him. The other jets of cum came out on her latex costume between her son’s cock and her rubber ass. She bounced and ground her ass cheeks on him, making him cum harder than he had in his life. Huge spurts of cum blew out of his tip, coating her black latex in a rich, white cream she wanted to lick up like a little kitty.

She stood up from her son’s lap, turning around to show him her ass coated with his cum. Shawn gave a slight groan, exhausted from the intensity of his orgasm. He looked up at her rubber ass covered in warm, white spunk, and gaped. The whole of her ass and part of her legs and thighs was wet with jizz. He had never produced such a load before. It made him think of what else he had eaten yesterday or if she had slipped something into his food. He racked his brains, but gave up in the end. Maybe it was just the magic of eating a latex ass which gave him that much protein.

Anastasia smacked her ass cheeks in succession, looking over at her shoulder at him with a taunting grin. She reached back with both hands and started to rub the white cum all over her ass. Her ass was a shiny, sexy mess after she was done, but Shawn would’ve gladly kept the moment in another sexy photoshoot which would last hours if he had the strength. For now, he could only lie back and see his mother’s outfit stained in his hot cum, his eyes closing as he wondered what he should eat when he woke up.

‘Naughty, naughty boy,’ teased his mother as he started to doze. ‘You dirtied my rubber with so much warm cum, but it’s so messy.’ She slapped both her cheeks and rubbed the semen into it more, withdrawing her hands covered in spunk. She started licking her palms clean like a cat. ‘I really should make you clean it up, preferably with your tongue next time, you dirty little boy. That’ll teach you for creating messes which you can’t fix.’

Shawn couldn't wait. If his mother’s punishment was to make him lick her rubber clean, he’d do that and move on to her boots as well. Any order given by his mother was okay.

It would always include the treat of that rubber ass hovering over his face or covering it with his face stuck between her asscheeks, unable to free himself unless he worshipped it properly.

 

_The End_


End file.
